Íntimos
by iGirasol
Summary: Lloyd/Zelos. Serie de drabbles y viñetas.
1. Infravalorado

**Disclaimer: **_Tales of Symphonia _es propiedad de _Namco Bandai Games_, _Takumi Miyajima_, _Kousuke Fujishima _y otros. No saco ningún beneficio con esto.

* * *

**Infravalorado**

En el pasado, toleró por mucho tiempo que le ridiculizaran y movido por esa opresión Emil aprendió a guardar silencio, a observar y a percibir lo que muchos otros pasaban por alto.

Emil detesta que le infravaloren y menosprecien. Pese a todo, lo que más le enfurece es que le traten como si fuese idiota. Vale, no podía negarlo, es cobarde e incluso un patoso, pero no es ningún tonto.

Emil presta oídos a sus nuevos amigos y no tarda en notar algo extraño. Curiosamente todos y cada uno de ellos llegaron a dudar de Lloyd, pero no él. Zelos nunca dudó.

No, Emil no es tonto y esta seguro de que esos dos son mucho más cercanos de lo que todos creen.

...

* * *

**Notas**

Este es el primer drabble de una serie de pequeñas escenas sucesivas que tengo en mente. Todas ella hacen alusión a la pareja Lloyd/Zelos directa o indirectamente.


	2. ¿Honey?

**Disclaimer**: Tales of Symphonia es propiedad de Namco Bandai Games,Takumi Miyajima, Kousuke Fujishima y otros. No saco ningún beneficio con esto.

* * *

**¿Honey?**

Marta es curiosa por naturaleza, por lo que no puede evitar querer saber desde la primera vez que les oye hablar.

Una de esas muchas veces en las que Zelos queda a solas tras mantener una conversación con Lloyd, Marta no duda y se dirige hacia él.

—Zelos —le llama, situándose frente a él.

—¡Oh! Hola mi pequeña gatita —saluda él con una gran sonrisa.

—Quiero preguntarte algo.

—Claro mi gatita ¿Alguna proposición indecente? —contesta guiñándole el ojo.

—¿Por qué le dices _honey _a Lloyd? —pregunta ignorando sus zalamería.

Zelos suelta una sonora carcajada y su sonrisa se ensancha aún más.

—Porque él es mi _honey_—responde con simpleza, alejándose.

Marta le ve marchar. No ha conseguido satisfacer su curiosidad. Claro que sabe que Lloyd es su _honey_, eso ya lo ha oído. Pero...

—¿Qué significa _honey_*?

...

* * *

**Notas**  
*_Honey_: Vale, voy a explicar esto. En la versión original de ToS, dado un punto en la historia Zelos realmente comienza a llamar a Lloyd "Honey", en ingles. Por tanto, al ser en otro idioma escribí sobre una Marta curiosa que ignora el significado de esta palabra. Honey en este caso no significa miel (por si las dudas), es una expresión de afecto.


	3. Evasión

**Disclaimer: **_Tales of Symphonia _es propiedad de _Namco Bandai Games_, _Takumi Miyajima_, _Kousuke Fujishima _y otros. No saco ningún beneficio con esto.

* * *

**Evasión**

Siempre sonreía.

Sonreía para escapar, para disfrazar la realidad, para engañar a otros, para engañarse a si mismo, para protegerse... sonreía, siempre lo hacía.

En ocasiones sentía la mirada de Lloyd clavada en él, observándole. Cuando eso ocurría se giraba y le sonreía.

Una sonrisa, porque _todo estaba bien_.

Cuantas mentiras tras una sola sonrisa.

—Sería más fácil tapar tus ojos y cegarte del mundo —le había dicho Lloyd una vez.

Y Zelos no se molestó en disimular su sorpresa.

Fue cuando lo supo, no podía ocultar lo que era obvio, no a él.

...

* * *

**Notas**  
He tardado mucho en actualizar y me disculpo por ello. Tuve varios contratiempos en vida, uno tras otro. Espero me disculpen.  
No estoy muy contenta con el resultado de este drabble... juzguen ustedes mismos.  
Gracias por leerme C/x ¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Miradas

**Disclaimer: **_Tales of Symphonia _es propiedad de _Namco Bandai Games_, _Takumi Miyajima_, _Kousuke Fujishima _y otros. No saco ningún beneficio con esto.

* * *

**Miradas**

Es malo disimulando, y Lloyd descubre que Zelos tiene una extraña fijación por él.

Cuando creé que nadie le presta atención, Lloyd siente como le observa con admiración e incluso con devoción. Pero hay una mirada especial, aquella mirada que estremece su cuerpo y acelerar su corazón. Una mirada cargada de lujuria.

Debería sentirse nervioso, molesto, incluso asqueado; pero se siente ansioso, feliz y para que negarlo, excitado.

No para de repetírselo, es extraño y debería pararlo, pero no lo hace y simplemente sucede...

No es hasta mucho más tarde que Lloyd se da cuenta. Zelos nunca fue malo disimulando, desde el principio Lloyd fue muy consciente de él. Siempre observándole.

...

* * *

**Notas**  
Y otra viñetita más.  
Quiero intentar escribir un fic largo de esta pareja. No se aún cuando lo publicaré, pero ya lo tengo en desarrollo.  
Gracias por leer C/:


End file.
